User talk:Elector Dark
=Talk Page= Please, put only constructive comments here. No spamming and no logical fallacies. 13:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Sup Heh I didn't even know there were other people on this wiki but looking at your contrib history there is apparently drama all over. Incidentally, I don't have yahoo instant messenger. Hyenaste 00:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Eh, there's drama all right :D Uh, I don't know, do you have MSN? Hah, or any other IM, or Gmail? I don't know, perhaps, we can help each other out :D 12:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate :The only instant messengers I have are private. Not to be aloof or anything, that's just how I keep it. But what kind of help are you offering? Hyenaste 10:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't mind (I understand, too); I'm offering you a chat buddy for (con)linguistics, and, eventually, something more. I can't really discuss it with you on the wiki. If you want to know what I'm really offering, contact me at "darkgamma @ rocketmail . com", or "lennsridarin @ gmail . com" and I'll tell you the full extent :D Just let me tell you, consider it, and if you don't like, I'll understand and won't push. 10:20, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate :::I emailed the first one. Curiosity got the best of me. Hyenaste 20:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Helios Yeah I remember you. Do you use the conlang wikia. I'm the favourite for the guy who's going to run it. Primarily, I suggest you begin signing yourself with "~~~~" without the quotations. 22:31, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Wiki Adminship Votes <= You might want to check it out. 22:51, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Favourite is going a bit too far... But I always glad to see new members! non nobis solvm 10:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Is it going too far? Well, to calculate how much better my tally looks when compared to yours, I'd have to redefine mathematics! 10:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Aelatha and Formatting You left a mesage about the difference on the sites with the formatting. (I replied to what you said on my page). I do have a separate question though. I had just starting moving m pages here as the other conlang.wikkii site went down. It's still down. Do you have any idea what's going on there? (I'm only assuming you use both sites too since you knew some of the differences in formatting). --TheWrittenWord (talk) 13:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I've stopped using it after my fall-out with the administration and I have since started my own quest for adminship here, so, yeah, I'd know a thing or two. On Wikkii, I know it crashed two days ago; the whole Wikkii network, not just Conlang. It's an internal error, and I think it's a SQL injection + DDoS to stop it from getting up for some time. They've managed to fix the DDoS, as MediaWiki attempts to load, but the code's mangled. It's happened a few times in the last several months, but this one's the biggest. Or it's them updating 14:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Aaah. So that's what happened. I'd hear that (this) wiki had been having problems for a few months in which I was away, but never anything so specific. Thanks for the information. I'm tempted to ask what this falling out was about but maybe it's better to just leave the conversation at that. Anyway, thanks again. I hope they're able to fix this. --TheWrittenWord (talk) 21:39, September 15, 2012 (UTC) They've fixed it. Apparently, the one who did it didn't do it well enough for it to stick. 21:46, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Rosetta Stone I know the wikia is slow but I think the hidden forums aren't overly helpful. I'm not sure what wiki walk I followed to get there but I stumbled on the Rosetta stone page and saw some people had replied with interest to the idea of a Rosetta Stone and I've since made another post there, though it's hard to stumble on. I think a Rosetta Stone would give the wiki a sense of unity and a first translation challenge for every conlang. At very least it's worth some consideration. http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Rosetta_stone All the best, Fauxlosophe (talk) 02:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I'd actually like to discuss the Rosetta stone with you. 20:28, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I'm not really available tonight but I would be able to arrange for some time over the weekend Saturday/Sunday with a good bit of flexibility. Fauxlosophe (talk) 01:44, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Saturday at 22:00 to 24:00, if you'd like. Saturday at about the same time. 10:20, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate GMT, I assume? That works for me. Fauxlosophe (talk) 13:42, November 2, 2012 (UTC)